It's too late to say goodbye
by Stormy D. Danny
Summary: Ally conhece Luffy no momento mais difícil das suas vidas. Será ela capaz de alterar isso... Uma OC conta a sua história...
1. Recomeço

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

Vou contar-vos a minha história. Talvez nem signifique nada para vocês, talvez pensem que sou estúpida e ridícula, talvez a achem demasiado lamechas, pelo menos no final.

Há um sentimento que nos leva a fazer coisas. Coisas que algum tempo antes, podia parecer que nunca seríamos capazes de fazer. Coisas sem sentido…

O meu nome é Ally. Nasci numa pequena ilha da Grand Line, que pouca gente conhece, chamada Timepo, os habitantes dessa ilha dão ao tempo um valor incalculável. Pertencia a um clã que guardava o segredo da ilha: uma máquina do tempo. Eu não precisava dela, comi uma Akuma no Mi que me permitia recuar, parar e avançar o tempo, nunca a tinha achado útil, quem é que precisa de uma máquina do tempo, numa luta?

Tinha acabado de chegar a Amazon Lily, como uma das mensageiras exteriores. Normalmente fico de passagem, na ilha, durante alguns dias, para informar as habitantes do mundo exterior. As guerreiras da ilha eram muito minhas amigas. Quando dava por terminadas as minhas obrigações para com a Imperatriz e a anciã, envolvia-me em aventuras, competições saudáveis com elas. Conhecia toda a ilha! Quando cheguei fui calorosamente recebida:

- Ally! Há quanto tempo! Estávamos mesmo agora a falar de ti!

- Ally, que bom ver-te!- exclamou a minha grande amiga, Margaret

- Margaret! Já se passou um tempo! Tens de me contar tudo o que se tem passado contigo! Mas primeiro tenho de ir falar com a…

- Não precisas. A Hebihime ausentou-se para cumprir o seu papel com Shishibukai.- Nyon-ba tinha aparecido e falava calmamente

- Oh, espero que corra tudo bem. Sendo assim…

- A Sani, contou-nos todas as informações. Visto que estavas fora, ela substituiu-te durante esse tempo…

- Peço desculpa, mas eu estava com eles e mesmo agora, abandonei-os numa missão tão importante para poder comparecer…

- Eu sei, não é necessário pedires desculpa, só cumpriste as tuas ordens.

- Certo! Sendo assim…

- Podes ir com elas- autorizou

Esbocei um grande sorriso que continha gratidão e alegria de poder estar com as minhas amigas.

- Anda, Ally, sabias que esteve cá um homem em Amazon Lily…- começou Daisy

- Um homem? A Hebihime mudou a lei absoluta?- perguntei confusa

- Não, ele caiu do céu.

- Do céu? Sugooooiii! Tinha asas?

- Como é que consegues ser mensageira, assim como és?- Belladonna revirou os olhos, reprovadora

- Ah, mas nós somos vossos aliados, eu já te tinha dito!

- Esquece lá…- desistiu

- De qualquer modo, o que lhe aconteceu? Foi morto?- insisti

- Não, ele está bem.

- Não compreendo, vocês…

Elas entreolharam-se até que Margaret disse:

- Ally, a viagem foi longa, deves estar faminta, vamos preparar um pouco de carne para ti! Sei que adoras a carne daqui…

- Carne! Obrigada, Margaret!

Depois disso, comi montes de carne até me dar por satisfeita.

- Hmm, a garrrrne dagui é dó melorre gue á! - elogiei-as

De seguida, corremos pela ilha, divertidas. Saltámos telhados, ruas, pratiquei a minha pontaria, treinei e ri a bom rir com elas.

_-"Os próximos dias serão assim, com certeza, o mais normal para mim e eles… vão conseguir!"-_pensei feliz e otimista

A minha estada em Amazon Lily, apresentava-se veloz e emocionante. Adorava estar com as guerreiras, testar a minha força, aceitar desafios, era a minha maneira de ser. Todos os dias seguintes foram tão impressionantes, como o primeiro. Parecia que todos suspiravam de contentamento, até que eles chegaram…

Soube que a Imperatriz Pirata tinha voltado de Marineford, mudei o rumo, definindo como objetivo, o palácio. Pelo caminho, resolvi investigar os gritos arrepiantes, que tinham começado há pouco tempo. O que vi deixou-me perplexa: era um homem, o que fazia um homem naquela Ilha Proibida? Era um jovem rapaz, que pelo aspeto devia ter a minha idade, coberto de ligaduras e parecia um animal selvagem em fúria.

Era o pirata: Monkey D. Luffy, reconheci-o dos cartazes de procurados. Sempre tinha achado engraçado um pirata de 30,100 e depois 300 milhões de berries com aquele sorriso amigável, no entanto, naquele dia, os dentes dele estavam cerrados não num sorriso, mas numa expressão um tanto ameaçadora. O que teria acontecido? Comecei a sentir-me mal com o sofrimento dele? Mas, porquê? Nem o conhecia! A expressão dele transparecia uma dor enorme, que detetei que nada tinha a ver com as suas feridas. Era outra ferida… uma ferida emocional? Penso que sim…

Certamente, a Hancock ouvira os gritos desvairados e desesperados dele, porque não interferira? Percebi que tinha sido ele que tinha provocado o barulho que me levara ao local. Dirigi-me ao palácio, imediatamente, intrigada com o que presenciara:

- Hebihime, o que está o Monkey D. Luffy a fazer aqui?

- Aline…

-Ally- corrigi-a

- O que seja! Quantas vezes te disse que te esqueceste do "- sama"? Não importa o que ele faz aqui- declarou altiva

- Hebihime…- repreendi-a

- Tu não vês que ele está gravemente ferido e a Marinha anda toda atrás dele… temos de o esconder até ele estar seguro outra vez…- explicou ela com a voz várias oitavas acima do normal e muito corada

Foi então que percebi que aquele pirata tinha outro significado para ela…

_-" Isto explica porque é que ele está vivo…"_- pensei

Lembrei-me do descontrolado que tinha visto.

" _Como é que é possível que a Hancock!..."_- pensei incrédula- _"Bem, parece que afinal acontece a todos, só eu é que nunca…"_

- Bem, eles disseram-te alguma coisa, conseguiram salvar o Ace?

- O Hiken no Ace está morto.

- Lamento sabê-lo, o Spade deve estar de rastos…

- Ele não chegou a assistir.

- O que queres dizer com isso? Ele não abandonaria um amigo. Ele era o mais apegado aos Spade Pirates, tentou resgatar o capitão inúmeras vezes! Daí a chamarmos-lhe Spade!

- Ele não se foi embora, o Spade está morto.

- Morto!- senti-me esmagada pela realidade, recompus-me- E os outros regressaram? Tenho de estar com eles! É um momento difícil, precisam de mim!

- Eles não regressaram, morreram todos em Marineford, vi-o com os meus próprios olhos.

Foi como se tivesse batido numa parede, mas pior, mil vezes pior, foi assim que fiquei chocada, quase… sozinha e impotente. Senti uma pontada aguda, com algum esforço ignorei- a:

- Bom, então, Hebihime, já não precisas de me substituir mais, apenas serei mensageira exterior! Está decidido, se eles morreram todos, não há motivo para regressar à minha vida antiga! Não é?- ela não teve resposta e eu prossegui- Talvez o Spade esteja feliz, não sofreu a dor de perder o amigo, quem sabe se não estarão os dois juntos, onde quer que eles tenham sido mandados? Parece que sou a sobrevivente! Eles não desejariam que eu sofresse por eles, por isso, acho que vou apenas… viver.

Saí do palácio abalada e um pouco desnorteada. Os meus pensamentos trespassaram-me como punhais gelados. Compreendi, então, a expressão do rapaz de há pouco, estava a franzir a cara na mesma expressão contorcida que vira no Monkey. D. Luffy. Senti-me uma fraca e culpada por os ter deixado à sua mercê, mas eu confiava neles, na nossa força, nem consegui dizer adeus. Iria ter saudades deles, dos nossos momentos juntos, as gargalhadas despreocupadas, o sabor da vitória, dos nossos sonhos e metas, os mais belos tesouros faiscantes e as lendas que me deixavam os olhos a brilhar de excitação…

- MAS QUE SONHOS! MAS QUE LENDAS! É UMA PERDA DE TEMPO! POR ACREDITAREM QUE CONSEGUIAM FAZER TUDO, ELES MORRERAM! ESTOU FARTA DE SER ESTÚPIDA!

Flashback:

" Mina, a Ilha do Céu existe mesmo? "- dizia uma Ally pequenina

" Sim, Ally, um dia talvez a possas conhecer, se te atreveres a sonhar e a acreditar…"

" Eu acredito… que vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo! Adoro-vos! Prometam-me que vamos ficar sempre juntos!"

" Prometo. Para nos ajudarmos, uns aos outros, sempre."

" Aa"- Todos sorriram

XXX

" Ally, ainda que nos separemos, nunca percas a esperança… e esse sorriso maroto que ilumina todos à tua volta. Sê feliz!"- dizia um Tebato muito ferido a uma menina com a cara vermelha das lágrimas

"Hihihihi! Aa! Nunca perderei isso! É uma promessa! Aconteça o que acontecer!"- a menina enxugava as lágrimas e sorria.

End of Flashback:

- Não quebrarei essa promessa, Tebato. Estejas onde estiveres, estou a sorrir para ti, porque eu ainda sou aquela menina!- obriguei os meus lábios a curvarem-se num sorriso corajoso

Ficaria em Amazon Lily e esperaria que o meu destino se traçasse por sua vontade, fazendo a minha vida voltar a ter sentido, que a dor, impiedosa, roubou.


	2. Mudança de planos

Obrigada por seres mais uma vez a minha primeira review, Lehay-chan:)

Esta fic vai ter partes muito parecidas com o anime, o final é que vai ser completamente diferente.

Se parecer que não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram foi porque alterei um pouco para não ser completamente igual, espero que gostem!

* * *

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

Durante a minha estada na ilha, que se revelou mais longa que o esperado e bastante diferente do habitual, ajudei as Kujas a prepararem comida para os novos hóspedes, elas acabaram por me pôr a par de tudo o que se tinha passado. Contaram-me que o Luffy tinha chegado à floresta e que quando o viram estava coberto de cogumelos, contaram-me que o salvaram, percebendo depois que se tratava de um homem, contaram-me que ele lutou contra Marigold, Sandersonia e Bakura e que estava quase a vencer quando apareceram os olhos de Gorgon e ele protegeu toda a gente, contaram-me que ele preferiu salvar Margaret, Sweet Pea e Aphelandra, ao invés de receber um navio para poder sair e encontrar os seus nakamas, contaram-me que por causa dele a Hancock tinha aceitado a chamada dos Shishibukais e que em Marineford o Luffy tinha perdido o irmão, que era o motivo para ele ter participado na Guerra dos Melhores. Tudo começava a encaixar-se, contudo o rapaz continuava destroçado e a provocar grandes tumultos. Após o que me pareceu uma eternidade, o Luffy acalmou-se.

A Hancock estava felicíssima, tinha preparado comida, cuidadosamente, para oferecer ao Luffy. Acompanhei-a no caminho, foi bastante perturbador, ela começou a falar, utilizando os polegares, para exprimir as suas caóticas emoções:

- Oh, terrível destino de má sorte. Recém-casados, separados!

- Hancock, o nosso amor, supera qualquer distância.- utilizou o polegar oposto

- Luffy!

-" _O que o amor faz àquela pobre criatura… parece que enlouqueceu!"-_ sussurrou-me a minha mente

- Estou farta de te dizer Hebihime, lá porque ele te abraça e te chama pelo nome isso não significa casamento!- repetiu Nyon-ba pela milésima vez

- Sim, Hebihime, só significa que ele é simpático e tem boa memória para nomes…- respondi eu

- Aline!...

- Ally…- suspirei

- O que sabes tu sobre casamentos? Nunca te apaixonaste!

- Hebihime, eu vivo lá fora, já abracei os meus amigos e eles chamam-me Ally… chamavam-me- senti aquela dor ameaçar derrubar-me, novamente- Não estou casada… nem fui casada, vez nenhuma!

- Os teus amigos já te chamaram de Ally nove vezes?

- Não.

- Aí tens!

- Chamaram-me de Ally mais de cem vezes só num mês- conclui

- Grrr. Então, não sei o que pode ser casamento!

- Aí está uma pergunta curiosa…

Chegamos então ao lugar onde estava a ser servida a comida. Senti logo um cheiro delicioso a carne e frutos tropicais, rodeado por vegetações abundantes, próprias da Ilha. Esqueci, aquela dor, afinal, essa promessa seria a minha maneira de lhes dar valor.

Quando vi a montanha de comida que lá esperava! Pedaços generosos de carne, frutas coloridas que libertavam um odor fresco e agradável. O Luffy hesitante e ainda marcado pela dor, acabou por aceitar a comida.

"_A comida é bastante e chega para todos, podia tirar só um bocadinho… "_- pensei esfomeada

- Jimbe, isso não é para ti, é para o Luffy!- a Hancock fuzilou-o com o olhar e eu acabei por me controlar.

Então chegou um homem, que era conhecido como "O Rei das Trevas" e fora o imediato do antigo Rei dos Piratas, o seu nome era Silvers Rayleigh. O Rayleigh dirigiu-se ao Luffy que o reconheceu:

- Contava encontrar-te aqui, Luffy-kun…- começou misterioso e entregou-lhe o seu chapéu de palha

- Velho Rayleigh! Obrigada!- exclamou o Luffy

- Se foi fácil adivinhares que o Luffy está aqui, é melhor preocuparmo-nos- disse Nyon-ba

- Não, não creio que a marinha saiba que ele está aqui- tranquilizou-a Rayleigh- Quem o ajudou a fugir, disse-me que ele viera para cá. O Kuma enviou-o para a Ilha das Mulheres. E isso não é tudo, descobri informações interessantes sobre a Guerra dos Melhores- prosseguiu o esclarecimento- Soube que o Luffy-kun invadiu Impel Down e destruiu-a. Quando penso em como ele se consegui infiltrar na prisão, faz sentido para mim que o Luffy tenha fugido da Marinha com a Hancock, mas já que a Hancock odeia tanto o governo… Eu não achei que ela tinha utilizado um navio do Governo para ajudar um homem, por isso como? Então a Shakky colocou uma hipótese: de a Hancock se ter apaixonado pelo Luffy e também disse que se ela fosse a Hancock daria refúgio ao Luffy na Ilha das Mulheres para o esconder da Marinha- ficou pensativo- A Marinha não agirá baseada numa teoria ridícula como essa. Então este lugar é seguro- concluiu

A Hancock estava perto do Luffy a observá-lo comer, radiante e como agora estava sempre, corada. Esbocei um sorriso enviesado. O olhar dela intrigava-me, olhava para ele com uma adoração resoluta. Nunca tinha visto ninguém agir assim, nem experimentado aquele tipo de sentimentos. O laço de nakamas era algo forte, mas tínhamos sempre livre-arbítrio, não eramos muito influenciados, nas nossas decisões por causa daquele laço. O olhar daquela mulher fechada era como se fizesse qualquer coisa, para o agradar.

_-" Neste momento, se ele lhe pedisse para cortar os pulsos, ela fá-lo-ia"_ – a voz da minha cabeça tornava a estar presente

- Sim! Come tudo! Estás a gostar não estás?- dizia ela por entre gritinhos estridentes

- Luffy-kun, disseste que ias viajar para Sabaody- afirmou Rayleigh

- Preciso de estar com os meus nakamas!

- É o que queres, realmente?- o Luffy não respondeu- Lembra-te do que vos aconteceu nessa ilha… Achas que podes enfrentar esse tipo de poder no teu estado atual? Eis a minha solução. Estou disposto a treinar-te pessoalmente durante dois anos. Poderás recuperar e ficar mais forte. Poderás reencontrar os teus nakamas no final do treinamento.

Luffy tinha ficado pensativo

- E então Luffy, o que queres fazer? Se voltares lá agora, vai-te acontecer o mesmo, não estás preparado.

- Eu quero protegê-los. Desculpem-me Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook…mina- murmurou um Luffy sério- Eu quero ficar mais forte!

Rayleigh sorriu.

_-" Luffy, tu vais conseguir ultrapassar isso, eu também estou a conseguir!"_- pensei com compaixão

- Mas, Rayleigh, os meus nakamas devem estar a planear voltar a Sabaody…

- Não te preocupes com isso, eu tenho um plano.


	3. Um novo nakama

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

O plano deixou a Hancock às raias da indignação, bufava exasperada:

- Como é que és capaz de o mandar lá depois do que ele sofreu?- Hancock discutia com Rayleigh

O plano consistia em voltar a Marineford, onde certamente estariam muitos jornalistas. O Luffy levava uma mensagem no braço, para os nakamas.

Naquele dia, em particular, reinava um clima de inquietação na ilha. As serpentes sibilavam furiosas com as raparigas irrequietas. Todas as habitantes que conheciam o Luffy não falavam de outra coisa:

- A Hebihime-sama está muito preocupada, sabias?

- Sim, é por causa do Luffy-sama, ele vai voltar a Marineford!

- A sério?

Perante aquelas conversas, eu só revirava os olhos. O Luffy, o Rayleigh e o Jimbe, partiram rumo a Marineford para a concretização do plano. O Luffy parecia ansioso, mas determinado. Eu sabia o quanto ele queria ver a tripulação, mas todos pensávamos que era melhor ser assim. Segui na direção do Palácio, estava lá a Hancock, nervosa:

- Hebihime, o Luffy já partiu para Marineford- informei-a- É melhor que ele tenha cuidado, com aqueles marines todos e ele assim ferido, é como meter-se na "boca do lobo", pode…- Hancock interrompeu-me caindo no chão, desmaiada

Encolhi os ombros e saí do palácio.

- Como está a Hebihime-sama?

- Neste momento, não sei onde ela está, mas o corpo está no quarto dela- respondi indiferente

- O corpo! - a nativa correu horrorizada

Dali a instantes, uma multidão de raparigas chorava copiosamente.

- Hebihime-sama!- exclamavam as raparigas desesperadas

- O que se passa com vocês, caramba?

- Insensível!-acusaram-me- a Hebihime-sama está…

- Só desmaiada, vai acordar! Apenas se preocupou demasiado! Tenham calma!

- Desmaiada? Mas tu disseste corpo!

- E é o corpo ou achas que quando uma pessoa está inconsciente está lá dentro!

- O quê!- sobressaltaram-se

- O quê!- fiquei confusa

Mas então chegou um navio…

- Voltaram!- exclamámos

- Olá! Correu bem?

- Sim- responderam

- Luffy, aproveitaste para descarregar naqueles malditos marines?- perguntei com um sorriso maroto a aflorar-me o rosto

Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas continuou com um ar sério, durante o caminho.

- Temos de nos certificar que ele descansa! A Hebihime ordenou-nos isso!

- Ordenou? Mas como, se ela está inconsciente?

- Ela disse-nos logo que o Luffy-sama se foi deitar, depois de se ter decidido o plano- explicou Nerine

- Ah, está bem…

Fomos todos para uma sala pouco iluminada, o que nos conferia uma sensação de repouso imediato. O Luffy deitou-se a descansar, com montes de raparigas à volta dele. Elas seguravam na pele dele, que tinha uma elasticidade invulgar…

-" _Akuma no Mi_"

- O teu corpo é feito de quê?- questionei automaticamente

- Borracha.

- Ah, Gomu Gomu no Mi.

- Sim, comi a Gomu Gomu no Mi.

- Sugoooii!- ele sorriu um pouco

- Espero que eles entendam…- suspirou o rapaz deitado

- Vão entender, de certeza- animou-o Rayleigh

- Rayleigh-san, o senhor não… estica?- as raparigas que estavam à volta dele ficaram confusas

- São habilidades de Akuma no Mi, que eu não possuo.

- Akuma no Mi?

Elas acabaram por perceber que nem todos os homens possuíam a elasticidade da pele do Luffy… Nerine riscou rapidamente no pequeno caderno, desapontada.

- Bem, penso que o meu trabalho aqui terminou. Adeus, Luffy-kun!- disse Jimbe, deixando a sala

Pouco depois de eles terem chegado, Hancock acordou do seu desmaio de Paixonite e ordenou que fosse realizado um banquete para celebrar o regresso do Luffy:

- Eu quero que tudo esteja perfeito, porque sou uma ótima esposa!- sorriu afetadamente

O Luffy foi o único que não ouviu o seu pequeno discurso prometedor. Eu e ele fomos em passo de corrida para o local do banquete, de onde se podia cheirar o aroma de comida acabada de fazer. Corremos, lado a lado, o que para mim foi bastante difícil, já que ele era anormalmente veloz. Ainda assim, apanhada de surpresa ao início, consegui acompanhá-lo depois. Fomos os primeiros a chegar ao local. Era o sítio onde por vezes se realizavam as celebrações da ilha, para as quais já fui, cordialmente, convidada. Quando entrámos, o ambiente também pareceu despertar no Luffy recordações.

Foi um banquete muito divertido. Eu e o Luffy acabamos por falar e rir imenso, o que me distraiu, eram conversas engraçadas. Algo que ninguém conseguiu compreender, já que quando comíamos, dificilmente as pessoas percebiam o que dizíamos. As guerreiras também tentaram participar na conversa, aproveitando quando os nossos pratos ainda estavam vazios ou quando não tínhamos tanta comida na boca. A comida foi absolutamente esplendorosa. Devorei-a quando ainda estava quente, queimando-me a língua, não obstante, não dei importância a isso. O Luffy também repetiu sem parar e a comida acabou.

- Hancock, quero mais!

- Luffy, lamento, não temos mais comida para hoje…

Sussurrando de seguida:

- Esta foi a 10ª vez que disseste o meu nome…

_-" Até que ponto é que isto irá? Bem, pelo menos ainda consegue contar…"_

- Luffy, tenho uma ideia, dá-me o teu prato- pedi

Ele entregou-me o prato vazio. Deslizei o meu indicador pelo prato da esquerda para a direita e de seguida estava na minha mão um prato repleto das mais maravilhosas iguarias.

- Sugeeeeeeeee! – O Luffy pegou no prato- Como é que fizeste isso?

- Comi a Toki Toki no Mi e virei mulher-tempo. Limitei-me a recuar esse prato no tempo, o que fez com que voltasse a ter comida- sorri

- Sugeeeeeeee! Faz isso outra vez!- sorri de novo perante o entusiasmo dele

A Hancock começou a bufar e gritou:

- Mero Mero Merrow- nada aconteceu, fiquei confusa

A Hancock ficou muito perturbada novamente. Uma das raparigas sobressaltou-se:

- Uau! Ela é a segunda que consegue resistir à Hebihime-sama- ouviram-se assobios

- Acho, que desta vez, não era à Hancock que tinha de resistir, não era para ela que estava a olhar…- comentou Rayleigh

Continuei confusa.

- Anda lá, faz isso outra vez!- pediu o Luffy impaciente

Repeti o processo em cada prato utilizado por ele inúmeras vezes, até que um Luffy muito alegre e agradecido falou:

- Ally, sê minha nakama! Isto daria muito jeito, essa tua habilidade com a comida!

" _Nakama? Eis a resposta do destino"_- pensei numa fração de segundo

- Claro, não vejo porque não- sorri abertamente e o rapaz fez o mesmo

Rayleigh, que nos observava da ponta, informou:

- Luffy-kun, o treinamento começa amanhã.

- Rayleigh, posso treinar também? Preciso mesmo de ficar mais forte para ajudar o Luffy e os outros!- pedi decidida

- Vai ser um treinamento duro- avisou

- Aguento com qualquer coisa- declarei com um olhar de desafio e um sorriso endiabrado

- Muito bem. Eu treino os dois- cedeu- Mas para que saibas é o Haki que vos vou ensinar…

- Sugoi!- sempre quis aprender esse

A conversa terminou por ali, o Luffy começou a dançar com as raparigas da ilha, melhor dizendo, elas desafiaram-no e parece que ele gosta de desafios. Quando o banquete chegou ao fim, fomos deitar-nos. Fiquei noutro quarto, porque o de hóspedes era para o Luffy. Era suficientemente grande para os dois, porém a Hancock, negou redondamente essa possibilidade. Deitada, pensava no rumo que a minha vida tinha tomado. Todos eles mortos; um capitão de 300 milhões de Berries, de agora 400 milhões de berries, a Sani trazia um cartaz oficial, que dizia " Monkey D. Luffy. Procurado: Vivo ou morto (de preferência morto), recompensa: 400 milhões de berries.

" _Com que então sou pirata, ah? Porque é que isso não me surpreende?"-_ pensei

De qualquer forma, seria animador… Tentei adormecer, o treinamento começaria amanhã e tinha de aguentar. Sabia que não ia ser nada fácil. Mas tinha de provar ao meu mestre, que possuía a força e a coragem necessárias, para os acompanhar nessa demanda. O meu último pensamento foi um grito determinado que tinha ouvido: Quero ficar mais forte! Depois, senti-me cair, cair e percebi que já não estava acordada.

Estava a cair no meu próprio mundo. Vi rostos conhecidos, ouvi as últimas palavras do meu chefe antes de me fazer ao mar. E vi tudo o que lhes aconteceu. Assisti aos seus últimos momentos, com tanta clareza como se tivesse estado lá. Quando os meus sonhos eram assim, eu sabia que eram verdadeiros, existiam graças à minha Akuma no Mi. Fazia-me observar através dos sonhos, aquilo que já tinha acontecido. Vi-os serem assassinados, caindo numa poça de sangue e lágrimas dos companheiros, que, por sua vez, sofriam o mesmo destino. Vi o último deles, o Spade, a ter a sua queda, depois das tentativas vãs para chegar ao seu antigo Capitão serem sabotadas. Senti raiva e horror perante aquela cena. Depois fui sugada para fora daquele ambiente tenebroso.


	4. Treinamento

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

Acordámos cedo, a Hancock tinha preparado um pequeno (grande) - almoço especial para o Luffy.

_-" Bem, vou ter de me habituar a isto… Mas, ainda é difícil, pensar que a desprezadora de homens, Boa Hancock, está louca por um. Um que… não lhe liga nenhuma. Inacreditável_"

- Luffy, vou trazer-te comida todos os dias…

- A sério? Obrigada, Hancock!

- Luffy, esta foi a 11ª vez que me chamaste pelo nome…

_-" Com mil navios!"_

- Hancock!- Interrompeu Rayleigh- Tu e as Kujas têm de ficar afastadas, não o podem mimar tanto. Afinal é um treinamento! Ele vai arranjar comida na floresta, é o básico da sobrevivência!

_-" Trabalhoso, mas lógico"_

- Rayleigh!- Exclamou Hancock com uma expressão ameaçadora- Não me podes impedir, nem dar ordens, eu sou a Imperatriz desta ilha…

-" _E lá vem ela!"_

- Hancock, isto é pelo bem do Luffy!

- Se é pelo bem do Luffy, então pode ser…

"_Hmm… parece que encontrei um argumento para convencer a Hancock_"

Depois de comermos avidamente, Rayleigh levou-nos para a floresta de Amazon Lily. Um animal selvagem tentou atacar Rayleigh, que se virou para trás e o encarou sem pestanejar. O animal desmaiou perante aquele olhar destemido.

- Sugeeeeee!

- Sugooooiiiii!

- Como é que fizeste isso?- perguntamos em uníssono

- Isto é o Haki do Conquistador. Existem três tipos de Haki: de armamento, de observação e este que demonstrei. O Haki do Conquistador é raro e nem toda a gente o possui, já despertou em ti, Luffy, mas calculo que tu, Ally, não tenhas tido essa sorte…

- Não- confirmei eu

- Bom, o que vos vou ensinar é a aprenderem a controlar o vosso Haki. O Haki de Observação permite-vos antecipar os movimentos dos vossos adversários, o Haki de Armamento permite-vos criar uma espécie de armadura, que se for suficientemente forte pode ser utilizada como ataque, o Haki do Conquistador permite intimidarem o vosso adversário, da forma que acabaram de ver. Mas, só se pode utilizar esse Haki quando se tiver o controlo completo dele, caso contrário, pode-se intimidar pessoas inocentes, também.

- Vamos! Estou ansioso por começar, Rayleigh!

Começamos por treinar o Haki de Observação. O Rayleigh utilizou Haki num ramo, para treinarmos. Sentámo-nos no chão com uma venda sobre os olhos, para adivinharmos os movimentos. Ficámos exaustos.

- Iteeeee!- o Luffy acabava de receber o trigésimo-sétimo grande talo na sua cabeça

O Rayleigh dirigiu-se a mim, de seguida. Ia a acertar-me com o ramo:

- I-ikeshian!- O ramo falhou, tinha-me baixado por causa do espirro

-"_Oh, isto não conta, foi coincidência…"_

- Tens sorte, mas isso não conta…- parecia que Rayleigh me adivinhara os pensamentos

- E se eu ficar constipada quando precisar de o usar, já conta?- questionei esperançosa

Rayleigh expirou. Como não tínhamos progressos e estávamos na hora do almoço, resolvemos caçar. O Luffy, eu e o Rayleigh fizemos uma investida a um elefante furioso. Uns instantes depois estávamos a assar alegremente a carne do elefante.

- Yohohoho, yohohoho, yohohoho, yohohoho, yohohoho, yohohoho, yohohoho, yohohoho, binks no sake wo todoke ni iku yo, …- comecei a cantar enquanto assávamos o animal

- Sabes essa canção?- perguntou animadamente o meu capitão

- Sim, sempre gostei de canções piratas- sorri- Fui pirata durante oito anos, mas era mensageira das Kujas também.

- Oito anos! O que é que aconteceu?

- Bem… a tripulação morreu na Guerra dos Melhores- suspirei- Eu na altura não estava com eles porque estava cá, como mensageira.

- O que é que a tripulação fazia lá?

- Queríamos resgatar o Ace, um nakama nosso tinha pertencido à tripulação dele, antes de serem derrotados pelo Barba Branca, eram amigos.

- Ace- o Luffy ficou de súbito sério- Ele é meu irmão, também morreu na Guerra, em Marineford

- Eu sei, lamento.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor até que o Rayleigh pigarreou e nós começámos a devorar a carne, já cozinhada.

A seguir ao almoço já nos sentíamos fortes e otimistas quanto ao treino. Desta vez treinamos o Haki de Armamento, nesse Haki fui bastante bem sucedida, de modo que, duas horas depois, consegui criar uma armadura invisível e depois de um puma me ter atirado ao chão inúmeras vezes, consegui ser eu a atirá-lo ao chão. Fiquei bastante cansada depois disso, por isso o Rayleigh aproveitou para ajudar o Luffy com o Haki do Conquistador. Após imensas tentativas frustradas, não houve progressos.

- Como é que conseguiste fazer aquilo do armamento?

- O truque é imaginares que vestes uma armadura invisível e acreditares que ela está lá e te vai proteger- Rayleigh sorriu

- Parece que percebeste depressa.

O Luffy sorriu também:

- Yosh, vou tentar fazer isso- ouviu-se um som que provinha da barriga dele- Hara-heta! Meshi!

- Bem… parece que vamos ter de caçar, outra vez…

E assim foi, corremos em busca do jantar, até que encontramos um javali enorme. Acendemos uma fogueira luminosa e assámos o javali nela. Exaustos e satisfeitos, adormecemos no chão.

A minha Akuma no Mi tornou a mostrar-me o passado. Mostrou-me o resto do sonho interrompido. Desta vez mostrou-me o Luffy.

O Akainu preparava-se para matar o rapaz, que tinha baixado a guarda. Utilizaria a sua Akuma no Mi para isso. Quando Akainu estava prestes a atravessar o Luffy com aquele punho de magma, outro rapaz mais velho atravessou-se no caminho. O punho de lava perfurou-o desde as costas e saiu pela frente. Era o Ace. O Akainu tinha aberto um buraco arrepiante nele. Tinha-lhe queimado os órgãos vitais. Seguiu-se um silêncio profundo, seguido de gritos. Os irmãos fitaram-se. O Luffy apoiou-o colocando uma mão nas suas costas. Retirou por momentos, a mão pegajosa e olhou para o sangue que tinha ficado na mão, os olhos dele esbugalharam-se. Fui afastada dali. Vozes exaltadas atravessaram-me:

- O filho do Gol D. Roger está morto!

- O filho do Dragon tem de ser morto, não o podemos deixar escapar!

- AAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!

- Está entre a vida e a morte! Não podemos garantir que vá sobreviver!

Tornei a ser levada de volta:

- Desculpa não ter deixado que me salvasses, Luffy…

- Tu prometeste, tu prometeste, não morras, AAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!

Um Luffy inconsciente estava a ser afastado daquele terror. Tornei a ouvir a voz que escutara na ilha, mas agora não eram apenas gritos:

- AAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEEE!


	5. Renascidos

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

Acordei transpirada e a tremer.

_-" Então foi isto que aconteceu! E tudo à frente dele! E ele infiltrou-se em Impel Down e em Marineford para o salvar! Oh, Luffy! Lamento, tanto!"_

Colhemos fruta para o pequeno-almoço, numa correria desenfreada. Não podia negar que aquela paisagem era belíssima. Tantas árvores e animais, flores exóticas e misteriosas. O cheiro do ar era tão caraterístico como o paladar sumarento das frutas daquele lugar! Tudo aquilo era inspirador, consegui ouvir o roçar das folhas que ondulavam ao vento e as nossas respirações ritmadas.

Reunimo-nos com o Rayleigh, numa clareira. Praticamos o Haki de Observação e o dia correu exatamente da mesma maneira. Conversamos, ouvimos raspanetes, enfrentamos perigos. Dias após dias, meses após meses, famintos, cansados e frustrados, mas sempre esperançosos e cada vez mais determinados. O Rayleigh era bastante exigente, e aquele ramo impregnado de Haki, encontrou caminho até às nossas cabeças, uma e outra vez, abrindo altos. Fui atacada por pumas, atirada contra montanhas e árvores, picada, arranhada, cortada, perseguida, ajudada, repreendida e irritada. Sobre aquele chão de plantas e mistérios, o meu sangue foi derramado constantemente, sem me deixar afetar. Ganhei cicatrizes permanentes nos braços e nas pernas, que para mim nunca tiveram qualquer significado. E assim foi, dias após dias intermináveis, meses após meses… Nunca mais avistamos a Hancock e as Kujas, nem estávamos autorizados a isso, pelo menos tínhamos sempre momentos juntos e durante esse tempo, conhecemo-nos melhor um ao outro. Descobrimos que tínhamos muito em comum. Eramos persistentes, corajosos, divertidos, estúpidos, loucos por comida, confiantes, otimistas, perdemos entes queridos naquela Guerra, eramos impressionáveis, por vezes irracionais e inconsequentes, mas estávamos sempre a sorrir, independentemente do que acontecia. Sentíamo-nos muito à vontade um com o outro. O Luffy falava-me do resto da tripulação:

- Temos um Espadachim, o Zoro, ele quer ser o melhor espadachim e gosta muito de dormir, e a nossa Navegadora, a Nami, ela é espantosa, e adora laranjas e dinheiro, mas é melhor manteres-te afastada dela, porque quando se irrita, ela fica violenta e bate. Temos um artilheiro, o Usopp, e o Sanji, que faz uma comida deliciosa, vais adorar! E temos um médico, o Chopper que é uma rena! E temos uma arqueóloga que adora ler e também é boa a lutar, comeu a Hana Hana no Mi e consegue criar mãos em toda a parte!

- Sugooooooiii!

- Ahh, e temos um Carpinteiro, que é Cyborg, o Franky, e o Brook é o nosso músico, ele também adora a Binks no Sake e é um esqueleto!

- Sugoooooooiii!

- Ahh! E tu… tu podias ser a nossa recuadora de comida!

- Tens a certeza que isso existe?

- Nem por isso… Então podias ser cantora!

- Isso até não seria má ideia…

- Tu vais adorá-los, e eles também te vão adorar, tu és espetacular!

- Ela é como tu, Luffy, não me surpreende que digas isso-comentou o mais velho do grupo- Luffy agarrou os bordos do chapéu e sorriu

- Quero mesmo estar com eles! Tenho muitas saudades!

- Vais poder estar quando acabarmos o treinamento, Lu- recordei-o

- Ahh, mal posso esperar!

E terminavam assim as conversas, ficávamos sonhadores e desejosos de poder estar com a tripulação.

Noutro dia, estávamos a conversar despreocupadamente, quando o Luffy pressentiu um animal enorme. Depois de lutarmos com ele, perguntei, ainda um pouco tonta depois de o ver em ação:

- Lu, como é que tens sentidos assim? Tu tens reflexos mesmo rápidos sem o Haki!

- O avô deixou-me sozinho na floresta à noite quando eu era pequeno, atirou-me de um penhasco… ele era bem rígido, muito mais do que o Rayleigh.

- Mesmo assim tu estás aqui!

- Ahh! Eu sou forte!

- Pois és!- concordei- Foste tu que inventaste esses truques da Gomu?- já o tinha visto a utilizar os truques em lutas

- Fui.

- Sugooooii! A minha Akuma no Mi não dá muito jeito em lutas, mas inventei um truque também: quando os inimigos me atacam, recuo-me no tempo uns minutos e por isso estou noutro lugar. Ajuda-me a ser mais rápida.

- Sugeeeeeee! Eu também inventei um truque para ser mais rápido: o Gear Second. Fico mesmo muito rápido! Acho que tem a ver com a aceleração da circulação do sangue, ouvi o Chopper dizer isso.

_-" Aceleração do sangue! Isso soa a brincar com fogo, pode ser fatal. Como o corpo dele é de borracha, deve ser por isso que ele aguenta, mas não deixa de ser genial…"_

- Sugoi!

- Ahh! Queres que te mostre?

- Não é preciso, eu acredito em ti! E além disso, essa técnica parece-me esforçada, só a deves usar, em emergência.

- Pois- pareceu perdido em pensamentos- Também inventei o Gear Third que me faz ficar gigante.

- Gigante? Sugoooii!

- Olha só…

Colocou o polegar entre os dentes, disse Gear Third e inspirou fortemente.

O peito e os braços dele insuflaram e ele acabou por se concentrar nas mãos que pareciam mesmo mãos de gigante. Voltou-se para uma rocha de proporções colossais e exclamou:

- Gomu gomu no… Gigant Pistol- a rocha ficou destruída e pedaços voaram em todas as direções

Tive de saltar e rebolar para os pedregulhos não me acertarem.

- Esta passou perto!- suspirei aliviada- Não passou, Lu?- não obtive resposta- Lu?

- Estou aqui- gritou uma voz minúscula

Estava debaixo de uma pedra que agora era maior do que ele. Ajudei-o a sair debaixo dela.

- Estás bem?

Só depois é que percebi que estava a segurar nele:

- Caramba, Lu! Esse truque também te faz recuar no tempo? Sugoooii!

- Não, só fico mais pequeno. Foi por pouco tempo que usei, daqui a pouco já devo voltar ao normal- explicou o Chibi Luffy

Mal tinha acabado de falar, o Luffy no seu estado normal (com um metro e setenta e dois incluídos), regressou. Fui projetada para o chão e ele também. Caímos, assim, os dois, senti um peso esmagar-me contra o chão de terra batida e um bafo quente no meu pescoço, instantes depois, o peso desapareceu e levantei-me, ainda sem entender aquilo que tinha acontecido.

- Foi mal!- exclamou o Luffy com o cabelo mais desalinhado que o costume

Continuámos a observar-nos mutuamente, treinámos e eu fiquei cada vez mais admirada com as técnicas e movimentos dele.

Ele também parecia diferente, já não era o Luffy perdido e destroçado que eu tinha visto, era um novo ou renascido Luffy, que sorria abertamente, um Luffy muito brincalhão e entusiasmado. Ele ajudava-me quando era ferida pelas bestas, fazíamos muito trabalho de equipa e ele parecia tão desmiolado quanto eu era. Nunca desanimava nem deixava que ficássemos desanimados, apesar de eu nunca ficar desanimada, por natureza. Parecia cada vez mais confiante nele mesmo. Embora por vezes o passado ainda o conseguia afetar, apagando aquele sorriso, que parecia pertencer à criança mais feliz e doce do mundo…

- Lu, o Ace é mesmo teu irmão? Eu ouvi dizer que ele é filho do Roger e que tu és filho do Dragon- perguntei uma vez, lembrando-me do sonho

- Nós tornámo-nos irmãos em crianças, fizemos um juramento com sake- os olhos negros perderam-se em memórias- Fomos criados juntos. Vivemos com Bandidos das Montanhas até completarmos dezassete anos. O Ace é mais velho que eu três anos. Lutamos contra as bestas da floresta, juntos. Levamos com os punhos do avô, juntos. Planeamos tornar-nos Rei dos Piratas. Quando o nosso irmão, Sabo, morreu ele prometeu-me que nunca morreria. Na Guerra quebrou essa promessa. Foi morto pelo Akainu, quando ele me ia matar a mim, sacrificou-se…- eu conseguia ver a dor que as recordações lhe provocavam

Estava a fazê-lo reviver tudo! Quase a odiar-me a mim mesma, tentei sossegá-lo:

- Lu, desculpa. Não tens de falar nisso, já passou…

A expressão que ele fazia, dilacerava-me. Parecia que o estava a torturar. E então nesse dia, percebi que algo me tinha acontecido.


	6. Um ano depois

Queria dedicar este cap à minha melhor amiga, Dalamin Sahara. _O tempo que passei contigo foram os melhores 9 anos da minha vida!_

A todos os outros: Obrigada por lerem!

* * *

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

Tinha-se passado um ano. Ao fim deste tempo já tínhamos conseguido progressos. Já dominávamos o Haki de Observação e o Haki de Armamento, faltava o Luffy controlar o Haki do Conquistador para terminarmos a nossa demanda, mas ainda nos restava um ano. Uma semana após completarmos um ano de treinamento, o Rayleigh veio falar comigo:

- Ally, agora que já dominas o Haki de Observação e o Haki de Armamento, não vejo motivo para continuares a treinar. Não tens o Haki do Conquistador, por isso o teu treinamento já terminou- comunicou

- O Luffy possui o Haki do Conquistador. Não me vou embora até ele o ter terminado!

- Vai ter com as guerreiras, vocês são amigas, de certeza que tens saudades delas, não as vês há um ano, mesmo estando tão perto de ti… Já não tens razões que te prendam aqui, por isso…- semicerrei os olhos

- Ainda tenho uma razão que me prende aqui e é mais importante de todas! Eu fico, quero aperfeiçoar-me no controlo dos Hakis, nos reflexos e não quero que o Luffy fique a treinar o pior dos Hakis, sem apoio moral, sem alguém que ele possa ver como igual…

- Tens a certeza? Já não tinhas necessidade disso.

- A minha maior necessidade é ajudar o meu capitão, nos momentos difíceis! Ou pensas que já me esqueci da morte dos meus nakamas? O Luffy perdeu o irmão. Não o abandonarei ainda que seja por um ano!

O Rayleigh não insistiu mais e eu fiquei. Estava ali pelo Luffy. Ajudei-o a caçar, a animar-se e a distrair as feras enquanto ele se concentrava para o Haki do Conquistador. Fazia tudo o que podia para o que o sorriso dele, nunca se apagasse, para que ele nunca se magoasse. Nutria sentimentos intensos pelo meu capitão, sentimentos que não era capaz de compreender. Nunca tinha conhecido ninguém como ele. Confusa com estas sensações desconhecidas, estive sempre a seu lado. Treinava com ele, caçava com ele, divertíamo-nos juntos e quando o dia chegava ao fim e ele adormecia, no chão ao meu lado, observava-o. Parecia tão frágil e inocente quando dormia, que era uma imagem completamente desentoada para se encontrar naquela floresta sombria e perigosa. Então, durante a maior parte da noite ficava acordada e atenta a qualquer ameaça que se aproveitasse de ele ter baixado a guarda. Protegia-o sempre todas as noites, até que os meus olhos ficavam demasiado pesados e o sono tomava conta de mim.

Tornei a ter sonhos inquietantes. Sonhei com a morte do irmão dele e vi tudo de novo, o sofrimento do Luffy que se assemelhava a setas, facas, vidros e espadas, cravados na minha carne. E então aconteceu algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes. O meu espírito entrou no corpo dele e senti tudo o que ele sentia, os olhos dele mostravam-me o irmão ensanguentado, as minhas mãos estavam cobertas do sangue do rapaz à minha frente, a sua dor era a minha dor e a pior que alguma vez tinha sentido. A minha boca gritou uma palavra sem lhe mandar. De repente fiquei inconsciente. Imagens avassaladoras golpeavam-me como se me esventrassem, sem dó. Senti-me morrer por dentro, até que… tudo acabou e estava de novo deitada no chão duro a fitar o rapaz adormecido. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, uma lágrima rolou nas minhas faces.

Quando faltavam apenas seis meses, ele tinha conseguido progredir. Tinha aparecido um animal selvagem do tamanho do primeiro que vimos, ambos, o " Rei das Trevas" derrotar. O Luffy continuava sem resultados.

- Chikusho!

- Lu, não faz mal, esse Haki é difícil, tu vais conseguir!- eu tentava dar-lhe ânimo

O Luffy lançou um olhar penetrante à criatura, que o fitava ferozmente sem se deixar perturbar.

- Cai de uma vez, seu maldito!- gritou enfurecido

A voz suou como o ribombar de um trovão. Uma rajada de vento atravessou a floresta e o animal gigantesco caiu num ápice, inconsciente. Eu fiquei um pouco zonza, mas obriguei-me a permanecer de pé.

- Conseguiste! Lu, tu fizeste aquela maldita bola de pelo desmaiar!- aplaudi-o entusiasticamente- Eu disse que ias conseguir!- Lembrei-o, orgulhosa do meu capitão

- Sim, Luffy, agora só te falta controlares o Haki através dos olhos, para quem quiseres e quando precisares- acrescentou Rayleigh

O rapaz do chapéu de palha não se deixou afetar pela notícia. Ficou ainda mais determinado.

Alguns dias depois do sucedido, o Luffy conseguia utilizar o Haki sempre que praguejava. O nosso mestre acabou por lhe dizer que tinha de começar a fazê-lo apenas com os olhos. O jovem capitão tentou sem sucesso. Quando pensou que o Rayleigh tinha deixado a clareira exclamou:

- Maldito!- o urso desmaiou- Shishishishi

- Luffy, o que é que eu te disse? Assim não conta!- o Luffy começou a queixar-se e eu ri-me com vontade

- Mas, Rayleigh…

- Anda lá… continua!

O Luffy concentrou-se e tentou mais e mais e mais. Acabamos por dar o dia por terminado. Faltava meio ano. Ele ia conseguir…

- Estás quase lá!- afirmei e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha – Além disso faltam seis meses! Tu de certeza que aprendes o resto até lá!

Um galho foi atirado às nossas costas. Eu e o Luffy afastamo-nos para lados opostos, quando o previmos.

- Vocês, já dominam bem o Haki de Observação… Ela tem razão Luffy, tu vais conseguir- declarou o nosso mestre satisfeito- Vocês evoluíram tanto…

Sorrimos, o Luffy esfregou o indicador por baixo do nariz, como ele fazia quando o elogiavam.

- Foi uma evolução e tanto! E tu-olhou para mim- pensar que dominaste a maior parte do Haki de Armamento em duas horas!

Cocei a parte de trás da cabeça, embaraçada.

- Faltam seis meses para estar com todos os meus nakamas!- o Luffy estava radiante

Eu fiquei perdida…outra vez. Todo o meu ser era percorrido por uma corrente elétrica. Porque é que agora estava sempre com problemas de coerência? Dei a mim própria um abanão mental, pouco depois estávamos a ter o nosso jantar. Pensei no que tinha sentido, aquela expressão… fez-me tão feliz. Queria fazê-lo feliz, nada mais me importava! E assim, passei a girar à volta dele sem me aperceber disso.


	7. A terrível notícia

_Obrigada por todo o apoio k me têm dado, Lehay-chan e Sahara, as coisas vão começar a complicar a partir de aqui... mas, espero k gostem:)_

* * *

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

O nosso treinamento acabara. O Luffy tinha dominado o Haki do Conquistador, completamente. Tivemos carne suficiente para várias semanas, com a quantidade de feras desmaiadas no nosso campo de treinos. Agora dos três Hakis, acho que era aquele que ele conseguia melhor domínio. Tínhamos ficado mais fortes e mais velhos. Tínhamos, os dois, dezanove anos. O Luffy estava mesmo forte! Aplicou o Haki às suas antigas técnicas, que pareciam agora, invencíveis. Tinha sido mais um ano cansativo e o mais incompreensível possível, para mim. De certeza que não agiria como a Hancock, mas calculo que seja isto aquilo que as pessoas chamam de amor. Se a Hancock desconfiasse…

_-" Devo ser uma boa estátua! Ou comida para o Bakura… se o Luffy não lhe tivesse partido os dentes (suspiro mental) "_

Estava um Inverno rigoroso na ilha. Tinha o estômago a dar um "salto mortal" de espetativa. Ia conhecer o resto da tripulação, muito em breve e tinha adorado as histórias que o Luffy me tinha contado. Deixaram-me ansiosa…

- Luffy!- exclamou a Hancock quando nos viu sair

- O treinamento deles chegou ao fim- informou Rayleigh

- Isso significa que vamos para Sabaody!- aclamou o Luffy entusiasmado

- Espera, Luffy, deixa-me preparar o que vais levar. Tens de ir bem preparado!- A Hancock falava com as mãos nas bochechas rosadas- reduziu a voz- O meu marido no Novo Mundo, o meu coração sai-me do peito, estou tão preocupada, mas ele não pode saber… tenho de mostrar que confio nele. Oh, Luffy!- isto ia ser interessante

- Hey, Lu, a Hancock acha que não sobrevives ao Novo Mundo!

- Hancock, eu sou muito mais forte agora! Não confias em mim? Eu treinei muito estes dois anos! – o Luffy ficou irritado com ela

- Não, Llu…lu...luffy, eu só quero preparar-te as coisas. Se não me preocupasse, não seria uma boa esposa…- defendeu-se e eu bufei

_-" O que raio se está a passar comigo?"_

- Não me vou casar!

- Então deixa-me ao menos preparar…

Um impaciente Luffy concordou hesitante e esperamos perto do barco.

- Vamos finalmente ter com eles, Lu!- mudei de assunto

Não conseguia vê-lo muito tempo assim tenso.

- Pois vamos, será que eles mudaram muito? O que será que fizeram nestes dois anos?

- De certeza que estão todos mais fortes!

- Luffy-sama, a Hebihime-sama deseja que estejam presentes num último banquete, esta noite. Ela diz que ainda devem demorar a acabar de fazer a comida pra levar, tem de aguardar.

- É só mais uma noite cá, Lu! Não deve haver problema!-tinha reparado na expressão dele.

- É… acho que se esperei dois anos também consigo esperar mais um dia…- pareceu relutante

- Anda lá, Lu... há quanto tempo não comemos uma refeição mesmo deliciosa?- o estômago dele fez-se ouvir e eu sorri triunfante

Estivemos com as kujas o resto do dia, que foi muito animado.

- Margaret! Já há dois anos!

- Margaret! Há quanto tempo!

- Mina! Estava cheia de saudades vossas! O nosso tempo aqui é breve por isso temos de aproveitá-lo! Vamos, Aphelandra, Sweet Pea, Nerine, Enishida diverte-te um pouco…

Percorremos Amazon Lily, de uma ponta a outra. Corremos, saltamos, treinamos o Haki uma última vez. Até que fomos todos chamados para o banquete.

O banquete decorreu de uma forma agitada e natural. A comida foi obviamente deliciosa. Devorei travessas de batatas, massa, arroz e é claro, toneladas de carne. Em todas as formas cozinhadas: carne assada, carne grelhada, frita, com molho, com fruta, com especiarias. Cada prato era único e enchia-me com uma energia reparadora. O Luffy também ficou muito satisfeito com o banquete. Serviu-se de tudo, servindo-se dos poderes de borracha dele para roubar a comida dos outros. Quando roubou a minha, o facto de ter previsto o que ia acontecer, não fez com que o evitasse.

- Lu…

Suspirei e recuei o meu prato para voltar a ter comida. Mal tinha acabado de fazer isso, já o Luffy me roubara a minha preciosa carne.

- Luffy…- tornei a recuar e ele… - MONKEY D. LUFFY, SEU MALDITO, NEM PENSES EM TORNAR A ROUBAR A MINHA CARNE, QUERES MAIS? PEDE QUE EU RECUO O TEU PRATO!- gritei enquanto recuava novamente o meu prato, o Luffy tornou a deixá-lo vazio

Lancei-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

- O que é que EU TE DISSE?

- O teu prato já estava recuado- respondeu simplesmente

- Deixa lá…- peguei no prato dele e recuei-o, ia começar a comer quando…

- OUTRA VEZ!

- O que é, Ally? Desta vez já só comi do meu prato!

Expirei profundamente. Não queria tomar medidas demasiado bruscas. Mas quando olhei para ele…

" _Nunca lhe conseguiria fazer nada…"_

E então, limitei-me a continuar a olhar para ele, calorosamente, enquanto ele tornava a roubar a refeição dos outros.

- Sani!- detetei-a com o Haki de observação

- Más notícias, Ally!

Ela trazia um jornal, recente, com uma fotografia que fez a cara do Luffy contorcer-se de raiva.

- Lê para todos!

Comecei a ler:

- Almirante Akainu derrota mais um desertor. O muito apreciado, pelo seu sentido de poder e justiça, almirante Akainu, capturou e eliminou mais um nefasto pirata, que se atravessou no seu caminho. Acabando por não suportar a perda de Hiken no Ace e do seu capitão, um dos restantes sobreviventes dos piratas do Barba Branca, procurou em Akainu a obtenção de uma vingança cruel e sanguinária, caraterizada na sua revolta. O pirata conhecido por Marco, " a fénix", foi morto por o Almirante, que ficou satisfeito, «livrar-me de escumalha, faz-me sentir melhor» - os punhos do Luffy cerraram-se ainda mais, eu continuei a ler, um pouco preocupada- referiu o Almirante. Com o seu imbatível poder, que a sua Akuma no Mi lhe confere, o Almirante é temido por muitos piratas. Apesar de Marco ter possuído um forte poder de Akuma no Mi, a força maior foi a de Akainu, que nem esperou que o levassem para Impel Down. O Almirante de Frota confidenciou-nos ainda que gostara mais quando acabara com Hiken no Ace, pois devido às suas origens, ele sentiu que estava a fazer um favor à humanidade, « gostaria de ter deitado as mãos ao filho do Dragon também, mas ainda vai chegar o dia». O Almirante Akainu gostaria ainda de salientar que ele é o verdadeiro "Cemitério dos Piratas" e não a Grand Line. « Piratas, estais avisados», proclama o Almirante com uma voz fervorosa e gloriosa.

O Luffy estava com a expressão mais assustadora que eu alguma vez vira assomar-lhe ao rosto. Com os dentes e punhos cerrados gritou:

- EU VOU PARÁ-LO! PRIMEIRO O ACE, AGORA O MARCO! NÃO DEIXAREI QUE VIVA!

- Lu, não, por favor…

- ALGUÉM TEM DE O FAZER! E EU QUERO-O MORTO! ELE NÃO MERECE VIVER!- Luffy cuspiu as palavras, com ódio

- Lu, não…

- Eu vou sair… Goshisousama- deshita

-"_O Lu, vai atrás do Akainu! O que é que eu faço, ele vai ser morto! Isto não aconteceria, se esse bastardo não tivesse matado o irmão dele! E agora, ele não se vai deixar convencer! O que é que eu faço! Não o posso perder também, não ele! Se o perder a ele… perco-me a mim… Tenho de pensar em algo! Farei qualquer coisa!"_

E com isso, atravessei a porta por onde ele tinha passado, sentindo-me como se tivesse deixado a vida para trás. Mas porquê? Que sensação era aquela? Só sei que vai acontecer algo! Tenho de estar preparada para enfrentar.

_- Qualquer coisa?-_ inquiriu uma vozinha na minha cabeça

- Qualquer coisa- respondi-lhe firmemente


	8. A decisão de Luffy

_Queria dedicar este Cap à Lehay-chan, que me tem ajudado desde que entrei e me tem encorajado a escrever. Adoro as tuas fics e o teu talento, mas melhor que isso é a tua maneira de ser. Espero que gostes deste cap, tem um nadinha mais de ação que os outros, mas a ideia é a mesma e foi só para despertar as coisas um pouco..._

_A todos os outros: obrigada por lerem!:)_

* * *

It's too late to say goodbye

O One Piece não me pertence

* * *

Nessa noite a Toki Toki no Mi mostrou-me o futuro. Assisti ao Luffy a lutar com o Akainu. Mesmo depois de aprender o Haki, as suas técnicas estavam pouco mais úteis contra aquele inimigo. O Luffy viu-se obrigado a usar as técnicas mais esforçadas dele.

- Vais pagá-las! NÃO TORNAS A MATAR MAIS NINGUÉM!

- Mugiwara no Luffy! Vais morrer, aqui!

- QUEM VAI MORRER AQUI ÉS TU! ESTA É PELO ACE! GOMU GOMU NO… GATLING GUN!

Luffy atingiu o Almirante de Frota, que pouco afetado ficou. O Akainu também tinha ficado mais forte nesses dois anos. Estava muito mais rápido e ameaçador que nunca. O Luffy estava muito ferido, com as mãos e joelhos a sangrar abundantemente. Parte da mão dele tinha perdido a pele e estava agora de um vermelho vivo doloroso. Os joelhos, ambos esfolados e arranhados, pareciam chagas. Ainda assim continuou a lutar com a dor refletida nos seus olhos como se disso não passasse.

- Gear… Second! Gomu Gomu no… Jet Gatling Gun!

Observei-o usar as suas técnicas uma após outra vez. Ficou completamente exausto, sem se deixar vencer. O Akainu atacava os pontos vitais dele, sem piedade. O Luffy conseguiu magoá-lo um pouco mas já era tarde de mais… A vomitar sangue, aproximava-se vagarosamente do fim.

- NÃO! NÃÃÃOO!

Abri os olhos, um par de olhos negros esperava à frente.

- Estavas a gritar.

- Tive uma previsão- ele ficou silencioso- Vamos ter com a tripulação?

- Há algo que tenho de fazer primeiro.

- O quê?- eu já sabia aquela resposta

- Já pensei nisso, vou pará-lo, Ally, depois voltamos para eles.

- Lu…não, por favor, ambos sabemos como isto vai acabar…

- Não confias em mim?

- Confio, Luffy, mais do que em qualquer coisa, mas por favor!

- Se confias, então sabes o que vai acontecer!

- Lu… tu vais ser derrotado- custou-me admiti-lo

- Não, não vou!

- Luffy, ouve-me! A minha previsão do sonho foi a tua luta com o Akainu! Estavas a morrer!

- Foi só um sonho.

- Lu, tu sabes como a minha Toki Toki funciona! Não é um sonho!- não detetei qualquer reconsideração no olhar que me lançou

- Eu não vou morrer! Há alguma vez em que estás errada!

- Lu, eu vi a morte do teu irmão, antes de tu mesmo me teres contado como aconteceu!

Tinha escolhido as palavras erradas, o desespero voltou ao olhar dele.

- Então se viste tens de perceber porque tenho de o fazer!

- Lu, não. Não podes ir! Nem vais conseguir acabar com ele… Vai ser suicídio, Luffy!

- Garanto-te que vou fazer tudo para que ele vá para o Inferno.

- Eu sei que vais! Mas não te vai adiantar nada! Só lhe vais fazer um corte! Um corte justifica a tua morte?

- Eu não vou morrer!

- Luffy!- eu começava a entrar em desespero- Tu vais m… Tu não vais conseguir! Vamos ter com eles, Lu! Devem estar à tua espera!

- Eles vão entender…

- Não! Eu vi tudo, Lu! Tu não vais voltar para eles! Tu… SÓ VAIS CONSEGUIR QUE TE MATEM! NÃO FAÇAS COM QUE O SACRIFÍCIO DO ACE TENHA SIDO EM VÃO! ESTÁS A SER EGOÍSTA! O TEU IRMÃO MORREU PARA TU PODERES VIVER E TU VAIS VOLTAR AO AKAINU PARA QUE ELE TE MATE DE VEZ?

- NÃO FALES COMO SE SOUBESSES DE TUDO! TU NÃO PERCEBES O QUE EU SENTI!

- LU, EU SONHEI COM ISSO! ESTIVE NA TUA PELE NESSE SONHO!

- SONHOS NÃO SÃO REALIDADE!

- OS MEUS SONHOS MOSTRAM-ME O PASSADO E O FUTURO DA REALIDADE!

- Não me vais conseguir impedir.

- Lu, eu tenho de te impedir! Não te posso perder! Agora que és tudo o que me resta!- a expressão dele suavizou-se e depois tornou a contorcer-se de raiva

- ALGUÉM TEM DE O FAZER!- rosnou

- ESSE ALGUÉM NÃO ÉS TU!

- POSSO SER!

- NÃO, NÃO PODES! TU VAIS… ELES VÃO… TU NÃO VAIS REGRESSAR! Pensa no teu irmão…- supliquei

- É NELE QUE ESTOU A PENSAR! E É POR ELE QUE FAREI ISTO!

- E os teus nakamas, Luffy? Já pensaste no que vai acontecer, quando tu não saíres de lá vivo? Eles estão a contar contigo, devem estar alegres por estarem juntos outra vez!

- Vou voltar- declarou

- Não vais, não!

- De qualquer forma, só vim despedir-me… Ja ne, Ally!

Ele voltou-se para sair, eu abracei-o por trás, fazendo-o parar.

- Lu, não me faças isto… Não nos faças isto! Vive! Preciso de ti...- murmurei

- Desculpa, Ally, tenho de o fazer!- disse quase a implorar

Virou-se para mim, novamente. Senti o calor irradiar da sua pele. Olhei-o nos olhos e ele retribuiu o olhar, parecia que estava em grande sofrimento. Afastou-se lentamente de mim com a cabeça inclinada para baixo, fitando o chão. Quando pude ver o sentimento que o torturava transparecido na face dele, tornei a abraçá-lo. Enterrei o rosto no peito dele e os meus braços apertaram-no fortemente, mas com carinho.

- Luffy, não suporto ver-te assim! Quero ver-te sorrir e quero ver-te vivo! Não vás…- agarrei um punhal que estava pousado numa cadeira- Se tu morreres! Eu sigo-te, utilizando este mesmo punhal!- o Luffy tirou-mo das mãos

- Queres morrer?

- Quero estar contigo! Não vou aguentar a tua morte! Já perdi demasiado!

- Ally, eu não vou morrer!

- Então, não te importas que se não saíres de lá vivo, que eu também me suicide. É o que vais fazer...

- Eu não vou morrer… e tu também não!

Voltou-se para a porta encolerizado, uma vez mais. Eu agarrei-lhe o braço.

- Larga-me, Ally!

- Não!- o Luffy começou a esmurrar-me, mas eu não o largava- Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!

O meu nariz começou a sangrar, limpei-o ao antebraço. Larguei-o e ele ia alcançar a porta.

_-" Não posso deixar!"_

Recuei-me no tempo e estava à frente da porta, o Luffy estava a pressionar-me contra ela. Afastou-se.

- Ally, deixa-me sair, já!- ordenou um Luffy furioso

- Não! Nunca!

- Ally…- o Luffy começou a arrancar-me da porta à força

- Se queres passar por esta porta, tens de passar por mim primeiro!

- Ally, não! Vais-te magoar e muito! Deixa-me sair, não quero lutar contigo…

- Luffy, terás de me vencer, para passares esta porta!

- Ally…

- SE PENSAS QUE VOU FICAR DE BRAÇOS CRUZADOS ENQUANTO TU TE MATAS, ENTÃO ESTÁS REDONDAMENTE ENGANADO!

- Ally…

- SE QUERES ASSIM TANTO MATAR ALGUÉM, MATA-ME A MIM!- gritei com um toque de desespero na voz

- Não quero que morras…

- Isso vai acontecer, se tu fores atrás do Akainu! Eu não permitirei que tu morras! Ainda que tenha de lutar contigo, para te impedir! Fá-lo-ei!

- Tu vais arrepender-te muito disto- sussurrou

- É a minha decisão!- finalizei

Depois disso o meu alvo de proteção era a porta, não o podia deixar passar por ela. Ele começou por fazer uns alongamentos e estalou os dedos. Eu limitei-me a observá-lo no cume da minha tristeza.

_-" Eu não quero lutar com o Luffy, não quero magoá-lo… Mas, não tenho outra opção!"_

Ele estava pronto, ia atacar de frente:

- Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!- saltei fora da linha de perigo ele refez a posição- Muchi!

-Toki Toki no… Hurricane!- recuei-me no tempo várias vezes, desaparecendo de vista até que acabei por ficar atrás dele

- Ally's thousand scissors!- golpeei-o com um combo de artes marciais

Mantinha as mãos completamente esticadas com os dedos juntos. Com a velocidade a que executava o combo, os meus dedos tornavam-se cortantes. Bati com as mãos nos braços dele, que usara como defesa, que ficaram imediatamente cortados. Até que ele, rápido como sempre, conseguiu escapar. As minhas mãos ardiam, soprei nelas para acalmar.

- Gomu Gomu no…

- Ally's…

- Gatling gun!/ Dead attack!- vociferámos, tentei parar o ataque dele quando o previ, mas ele era forte demais

Senti os punhos acertarem-me violentamente no meu corpo. Cada murro era um tiro. Fui projetada contra o chão. O Luffy tentou chegar à porta, quando me levantei e ele percebeu que ainda não tinha acabado.

- Toki Toki no… Speed of light!- recuei no tempo tão rapidamente que fiquei enjoada

- Ally's million swords…- girei sobre mim mesma muito rapidamente- blood rain!- provoquei-lhe cortes ainda maiores e atirei-o para o chão de onde se levantou, um tanto ofegante.

Era uma das minhas mais poderosas técnicas.

- Gomu Gomu no… ah?- eu tinha recuado no tempo, outra vez

O Luffy decidiu que assim não conseguiria igualar a minha rapidez. Estendeu o braço muito rapidamente, bombeando-o, ficara de um rosa avermelhado brilhante e fumegava.

- Gear Second! Gomu Gomu no… Jet Bazooka!- conseguiu acompanhar-me e fui embater na parede e escorregar para o chão, tinha batido com a cabeça, que agora pingava sangue, mas pior estavam as minhas costelas, senti uma dor horrível.

Levantei-me a custo, ele franziu o sobrolho:

- Estás-te a tentar matar?

- Não, estou a tentar que tu vivas!- ele não respondeu

Estava com um aspeto sujo, uma linha vermelha atravessava-lhe a sobrancelha e o sangue caía-lhe para o olho, tinha um pouco de sangue no canto da boca e os braços e pernas apresentavam também marcas. Os meus punhos estavam esfolados devido às técnicas esforçadas e também pingavam sangue. Os meus joelhos estavam raspados de ter caído e também eu sentia o canto da boca pegajoso.

- Gomu Gomu no… Jet Gatling gun!

Foi ainda pior do que da outra vez. Com as costelas já magoadas e a velocidade aumentada, a ofensiva do Luffy foi ainda mais potente. Caí no chão de joelhos. O Luffy ia, de novo, dirigir-se à porta, eu levantei-me, tossindo.

- Vais continuar a levantar-te enquanto conseguires não é?- assenti

- Parece que não tenho alter…

- Ally's…

- Gomu Gomu no… Jet Storm!

Uma dor pavorosa tomou conta de mim, quando senti o ataque, e fui atingida por jarras, pedaços de barro, madeira e vidros. Ouvi uns passos conhecidos afastarem-se. Não poderia permitir ser derrotada, mas não me conseguia mexer! A única luta que perdera fora provavelmente a mais importante de todas! A porta do quarto abriu-se e fechou-se com um baque.

- LUFFY!

Os meus olhos fechavam-se e sentia-me banhada por uma substância quente e familiar. Senti tonturas! Os momentos mais recentes preenchiam a minha cabeça, envolvendo-me em flashes, senti-me impotente. Depois, vi um rosto sorridente…

**Flashback:**

" Lu…"- dizia uma Ally muito ferida

" Ahh?"

" Obrigada! Se não fosses tu, a esta hora estaria na barriga daquele urso maldito!"

Luffy sorriu sinceramente, mostrando os dentes todos. Aquele sorriso inspirava a rapariga que o fitava.

Uma Ally afetuosa e sorridente abraçava-o.

" Ally…"- dizia um Luffy levemente corado

Uma Ally igualmente corada sorria com ternura.

XXX

Chovia na floresta. As gotas de chuva lavavam os ferimentos do rapaz deitado, que parecia delirar. Uma rapariga transportava-o para um abrigo tosco, feito com ramos por baixo de uma árvore grande.

"Ally…"

" Estou aqui"

" Ally…"- murmurava o rapaz em sofrimento- "Foi mal!"- sorria enquanto a rapariga suspirava de alívio

XXX

" Ally, vamos voltar juntos, para eles! Falta pouco!"

" Baka… o treinamento começou ontem!"

" Ah, pois foi!"

" Amanhã é que já vai faltar pouco!"

" Sugeee! És mesmo inteligente, Ally… Espera… mas amanhã é só mais um dia!"

" Pois…"

XXX

" Ally, vai por esse lado!"

" Aa!"

" Gomu gomu no…

"… come back here, lunch!"

" Sugeeee!/ Sugoooii! Carne! Carne!"- dois jovens piratas alegres exclamavam vitoriosos

XXX

" Binks no sake wo todoke ni iku yo"

" Umikaze kimakaze namimakaze"

" Aa! Shio no mukou de…"

" Hahahaha"- uma Ally acompanhada de um Luffy seguravam nas coxas de carne, como se fossem microfones e dançavam

**End of flashback:**

Senti-me cair na escuridão, quando perdi a consciência.


	9. Tudo parece perdido

Antes do cap, só quero dizer que estou imensamente grata com todo o apoio que vocês me têm dado, Leh e Sahara, vocês são mesmo incríveis e solidárias para com esta pobre criatura...:) Este cap é o resultado do pequeno(grande) desentendimento do capítulo passado, por isso já devem imaginar que ela não está em muito bom estado. Sahara, sei que te vai enojar um pouco ler isto, mas vais ver que tudo faz parte. No amor e na guerra vale tudo:) Acho que isto é um pouco de ambos. De qualquer modo, espero que gostem e prometo que esse tipo de detalhes é só na primeira parte. A Ally nem se importa com o que lhe aconteceu, pois não, Ally?

_- Acho que merecia pior, fui uma inútil..._

- Então! Não fiques assim por causa disso!

_- Como se tu estivesses melhor... _

_- _Pois... o que interessa é que tu não te importas, não é? Hahahaha...ahahah...ahhh...ahhh

_- Eu vou-te matar quando arranjar maneira de sair daqui, como é que tu fizeste isto..._

Hahahahah, ela não se importa mesmo, estão a ver?... deixem lá...

_- Boa leitura_!

- Sou eu que digo isso, baka! Boa leitura! Começa a contar, Ally!:D

* * *

**It's too late to say goodbye**

**O One Piece não me pertence**

* * *

Acordei profundamente ferida. Eu não tinha dado outra hipótese ao Luffy, sendo muito persistente e ele teve de me provocar danos demasiado graves para não o impedir. Os meus dedos, abertos, em vários lados, possibilitando a visão do seu interior, procuravam avaliar o meu estado. Tinha cortes superficiais na cara, os punhos sangrentos, os joelhos em carne viva, uma perna partida, as costelas fraturadas, os braços esfolados e uma série de hematomas. A boca sabia-me a sangue e essa substância deslizava quente e húmida pela minha testa suja de suor, em alguns lugares o sangue já tinha secado. Não me conseguia mexer e tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Lágrimas misturadas com fios de sangue teimavam a descer pelo meu rosto. Não haveria esperança.

-" _O Luffy, com certeza, já fugiu para confrontar o Akainu… E eu aqui parada e deitada à espera que a vida dele acabe!"_

Esse pensamento deixou-me com raiva de mim mesma e tentei pôr-me de pé. A minha perna partida não o permitiu. Comecei a rastejar, raspando as minhas mãos em ferida no chão áspero. O meu sangue inundou-me os braços, escorrendo das mãos. Senti de novo uma dor imediata, que não me intimidou nem um pouco. Continuei a rastejar, com a pouca força que me restava nos braços. O sangue caía para os meus olhos, dificultando a visão. Os meus pés que tinham saído quase ilesos da luta, procuraram suportar a força necessária. Os pedaços partidos dos objetos do pequeno quarto, enterraram-se nos meus pés. Determinada, tentei alcançar a saída. Não conseguia falar. Estava demasiado horrorizada com o sucedido.

- Lu… Luffy, tenho de… conseguir…- articulei arquejante para de novo perder a voz

Alguém entrou no quarto. Foi Margaret:

- Ally!- vi o medo nos olhos dela, eu devia estar indecente- Ally, tu estás!...

- Não importa! O Luffy, ele…- e perdi a consciência

Quando acordei, já não estava no quarto coberto de sangue. Estava confortavelmente deitada, numa cama. Tinham ligado o meu pulso, a minha perna e o meu peito. Senti-me um pouco mais leve, fisicamente. Os meus pulsos estavam mergulhados numas tigelinhas, com um líquido amarelo-avermelhado perstilento. Os meus pés tinham agora buracos limpos, no lugar onde tinham estado os vidros e os objetos do quarto. A minha testa estava limpa, mas tinham-lhe posto uma grande compressa. Lembrei-me de tudo subitamente.

- O LUFFY! ONDE É QUE ELE ESTÁ?

- Ally, acordaste!

- O LUFFY…

- O que se passa?

- O LUFFY FOI ATRÁS DO AKAINU!

- Isso não é verdade. O Luffy-sama está no quarto dele! Nós vimo-lo ir para lá, no fim do banquete. Bateste com a cabeça com demasiada violência…

- O LUFFY FOI ATRÁS DO AKAINU! PORQUE É QUE ACHAM QUE ESTOU ASSIM! PORQUE TROPECEI NA MOBÍLIA? EU TENTEI IMPEDI-LO E NÓS LUTÁMOS!- ficaram chocadas

- Alguém pode… ir… verificar no quarto do Luffy-sama?

- NÃO HÁ TEMPO PARA ISSO! ELE DEVE ESTAR A IR PARA LÁ, NESTE MOMENTO! VAI SER MORTO!

- Se ele já foi para lá, não há nada a fazer. E tu nesse estado, não podes fazer nada. O Akainu está na Grand Line. O Luffy ainda demora algum tempo a atravessar Calm Belt.

- TENHO DE FAZER ALGUMA COISA!

- Não podes, Ally, tu devias ter visto o teu estado! Estavas quase morta! Tinhas perdido tanto sangue que poderias encher uma banheira com ele!

- ISSO NÃO IMPORTA! EU ESTOU VIVA!

- E o Luffy também…

- O LUFFY VAI MORRER NA LUTA COM O AKAINU!

- Tens pouca confiança nele…

- EU COMI A TOKI TOKI NO MI, CONTROLO O TEMPO, POSSO VER PELOS SONHOS O PASSADO E O FUTURO. E ELE VAI MORRER!

- Tu disseste que vocês tinham lutado…- começou Enishida

- Sim.

- Foi ele que te deixou nesse estado?

- Eu tentei impedi-lo. Sempre que ele me esmurrava ou batia eu levantava-me e insistia em impedi-lo. Ele não teve outra opção se não deixar-me sem me puder levantar- justifiquei

- Entendo. Mas ele quase que te matou!

- Não, só não conseguia andar…- contrapus indiferente

- Tu já viste como estás?

- Tenho fome.

- E ainda pensas em comer numa altura destas?

- Tenho de me fortalecer para conseguir impedi-lo.

- Tu não vais a lado nenhum!

- Mas, o Luffy…

- Já agora, o Luffy-sama, como pode ter ido procurar o Akainu, se íamos ser nós a levar-vos a Sabaody?

-_" Isso é que… só se foi…"_

- Sani. Ele foi com ela.- afirmei com segurança

- Kikyo-chan, não há sinais do Luffy-sama em lugar nenhum da ilha.- ofegava uma rapariga

- Foi mesmo com a Sani…- Kikyo ficou pensativa

- Vocês perceberam! Mas, agora temos de chegar ao Luffy! Ele…

- Acalma-te um pouco!

Mas também elas pareciam preocupadas. Hancock chegou ao local onde nos encontrávamos.

- Soube que estavas aqui… Oh, o que é que te aconteceu!- perguntou, levando a mão à boca, chocada.

- O Luffy foi atrás do Akainu, eu tentei impedi-lo e acabámos por lutar. Eu fui persistente e por isso o Luffy teve de me deixar em estado grave para não conseguir pôr-me no caminho!

- Tu e o Luffy lutaram?

- HEBIHIME, O LUFFY FOI ATRÁS DO AKAINU! ELE CORRE PERIGO DE VIDA! ACORDA! EU TIVE UM SONHO PREMONITÓRIO E SEI QUE ELE VAI MORRER NA LUTA! POR FAVOR-implorei- Faz qualquer coisa…- a Hancock ficou abalada com as notícias

- Eu preciso de pensar um pouco…

A Hancock saiu e pude ouvir o soluçar dela, também me sentia assim. Talvez ainda pior. Sabia-mos que o fim da vida do nosso… estava próximo. Ninguém dizia uma palavra. Era demasiado tarde! Esperávamos as más notícias, com receio, do que iriamos ouvir. Momentos de grande pressão… Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que se essas notícias chegassem que isso ditava o fim da minha vida.

_-" Não consegui impedi-lo. Sou fraca! Mesmo sabendo que a minha derrota significaria a sua morte, nada pude fazer!"_

Não sabia o que iria fazer a Hancock, nem me interessava. Senti um buraco ser aberto no meu peito, pois já sabia o futuro. Não podia mudá-lo, nada poderia fazer! O Luffy encontraria o Akainu e acabaria por morrer em batalha. Acabara-se a esperança.

" _Se o Ace não tivesse morrido, o Luffy nunca faria isto!"_

O Luffy estava cego pelo ódio e a vingança e essa cegueira seria o seu fim. Então a vozinha tornou a sussurrar-me:

_-" Qualquer coisa?"_

_- " Qualquer coisa! Tudo o que o meu corpo me permitir e o que não autorizar!"_

_- _Toki Toki no Mi?- quase que senti a mente sorrir

* * *

E pronto, por hoje é tudo, para a sem...

_-Então, Danny, satisfeita?_

_-_Ah, estás aí, Ally! Satisfeita com o quê?

- _Sei lá, nada de especial... talvez com o facto de me teres feito lutar com a pess__oa mais importante para mim, teres utilizado o meu corpo como uma espet__ada ou um saco de box e ainda teres condenado à morte o... EU JURO QUE TE MATO!_

_- _Ah isso...

-_ Tu odeias o Lu?_

- Não, na verdade, eu morri a escrever, mas voltei dos mortos. Bu!

_- Se tu..._

- Eu sei como te sentes... chora um bocadinho, vai fazer-te bem...

-_Deixa-me avisar-te de uma coisa... se o matas, vou sair daqui, matar-te e voltar para me matar também._

- Quem és tu? Eu dei-te a Toki Toki, não a Emo Emo!

- _Sabes que mais... nem vou esperar por isso. ESTOU A CHEGAR! MUAHAHAHA_

- Tu não podes... aaahhhh!

**Aviso!**

**Surto de OC cai sobre o mundo.**

**Elas vêm pela calada da noite atacarem os seus criadores, não as irritem!**

**Não as subestimem, pode muito bem ser a última coisa que farão...**

**- **Kaze Kaze no... to the air!

- _Aaahhhh!_

- Agora, volta para a tua história maldita!

Desculpem por isso, pessoal, ela está só um pouco perturbada. Até à próxima semana, review please(a história) ;)

Já agora, Leh, tem cuidado porque pode aparecer por aí um certo chapéu de palha para se vingar do que lhe fizeste na "Um minuto"... xD


	10. O adeus que nunca disse

Sei que já dediquei um cap a cada uma, mas este é o mais importante de todos e por isso quero dedicá-lo a vocês as duas ao mesmo tempo, Leh e Sahara. Vocês realmente têm me apoiado e sinto-me muito feliz por poder ter amigas como vocês. Sahara, já és minha melhor amiga há anos e Leh, já te considero uma amiga, por todo o apoio e divertimento que me tens proporcionado. Sei que este cap é um pouco triste, mas vocês já estavam preparadas para isso quando viram o género de fic que era. Gostei muito de escrever esta fic e gostei ainda mais de saber que vocês estavam sempre aí a ler e a comentar. A todos os outros que ainda estão "por trás da cortina" quero agradecer-vos por lerem esta fic, pois uma das minhas maiores alegrias em escrever estas histórias é saber que há sempre pessoas do outro lado que gostam e leem aquilo que escrevo e isso faz-me realmente feliz. Obrigada!

* * *

**It's too late to say goodbye**

**O One Piece não me pertence**

* * *

Eu era a única que poderia fazer alguma coisa! Podia voltar atrás no tempo. Acabaria com tudo aquilo! Quando as minhas amigas me deixaram sozinha, pensando que tinha adormecido, forcei a perna partida a aguentar o meu peso. Já tinha força para me curar através do recuar da minha Akuma no Mi, pelo que executei o movimento destinado a reparar-me. Pensei na minha ideia. Seria preciso coragem. Sempre me tinha considerado corajosa e as pessoas confirmavam-no. A coragem que eu possuía era a coragem de persistência e sobrevivência. Era preciso um outro tipo de coragem para fazer o que iria fazer. Respirei fundo.

" _Isto irá salvar o Luffy, não tenhas medo! Far-te-á feliz!"_

Com isto, dei um passo em frente, preparada para o mergulho.

- Marineford, Guerra dos Melhores!- ordenei à Toki Toki

Foi a sensação mais curiosa que já tinha sentido. Rodopiei em cores vivas e labirintos. Senti-me leve como a espuma. Senti-me como se caminhasse sobre as águas. Passei por lugares conhecidos e desconhecidos. Parecia que o tempo não decorria, nesses lugares. Por fim, aterrei em Marineford. Foi como entrar nos meus pesadelos, a diferença é que nunca chegaria a acordar. Ouviam-se gritos, ameaças e naquele momento, silêncio. Estava mesmo ali perto do Luffy, que se tinha baixado. O Akainu estava prestes a matá-lo. Sabia o que o Ace se atravessaria no caminho dele, mas não podia ser isso a acontecer. Atirei-me para a frente do Akainu antes de o Ace o fazer. O punho de magma atingiu-me o estômago.

Foi a sensação física mais dolorosa que alguma vez tinha experimentado. Senti os meus órgãos internos, despedaçarem-se e arderem, como um papel enrugado na lareira. Agoniada, olhei de frente para o Ace e exclamei:

- Salva-o, mas não te sacrifiques, isso será demasiado doloroso para ele e quebrarás a tua promessa!

O Ace ficou surpreso, ouviram-se murmúrios cada vez mais exaltados…

- Quem diabo és tu!- gritou a multidão

Estava a esvair-me em sangue, mas sorria feliz.

_-" Fui capaz! Foi isto que desejei! Libertá-lo da dor que sempre o consumiu! Isso não tornará a acontecer!"_

Voltei-me para a razão de ali estar, para a razão de tudo, para aquele que queria que fosse o ultimo rosto que iria ver. Os olhos do Luffy encontraram os meus, cheios de confusão, choque.

- Porque é que me salvaste?- questionou

- Pergunta ao teu irmão se ele não se ia sacrificar da mesma maneira- cuspi o sangue que me tinha inundado a boca- ele…ia…tu…ias…perdê-lo e… sofrer- ele aproximou-se ainda sem compreender

Não esperava que o fizesse, que compreendesse… Ficou mesmo à minha frente:

- O que é que isso te importa!

_- "Tudo"- _pensei

Tossi e mais uma chuva vermelho-escura caiu sobre o chão.

- Quanto menos conheceres de mim, menos sofres- sorri perante a expressão de profunda incredulidade que ele me mostrou.

Eram os meus últimos momentos. O sopro que fazia o meu coração bater estava a ser extinto. Tinha caído, ele estava debruçado sobre mim. Estendi a mão, hesitante. Afaguei levemente algumas madeixas negras e segurei a mão dele. Estava quente… como o sangue que pingava do buraco do meu estômago.

_-" Pelo menos o do peito já não existe"_

_- _Vais ser o melhor Rei dos Piratas! Não tenho uma segunda vida para te dar, por isso, promete-me que vais cuidar de ti…

- Porque é que estás a falar disso?

- Pro…mete, pppor ffavor…

- Está bem! Não é como se quisesse morrer!...

_-" Podias ter pensado nisso, no teu futuro natural"_

- E tu também não vais, nós vamos…

_-" Ele é sempre assim"_

- Luffy, eu vou morrer aqui- interrompi-o

- Se sabias disso, porque raio é que tu…

Os meus olhos começavam a desfocar-se, obriguei-os a focarem-se. A dor do meu estômago tinha atingido o ponto máximo. O sangue corria como um rio doloroso, banhando-me de tortura. Restava-me pouco tempo. Olhei para ele com uma intensidade que poderia ferver os meus olhos, neles transportava uma mensagem.

- Amo-te, Lu… para sempre- aquelas seriam as minhas derradeiras palavras, procurei depositar todo o meu carinho, todo o meu amor, todas as mais avassaladoras emoções, toda a minha vida, nelas…

Naquele ambiente guerreiro de caus reinava a confusão. Por toda a parte se observavam olhos esbugalhados, incluindo os dele. Fez uma expressão que me divertiu no último dos últimos momentos. Seria aquele de que teria mais saudades… Queria poder ver aquele sorriso que me movia, ouvir a sua respiração ritmada, as suas palavras com o coração, sentir o calor do seu toque, a suavidade do seu cabelo, mas acima de tudo queria amá-lo tão incondicionalmente com desde o dia em que conheci o seu verdadeiro eu. Tudo aquilo pareceu pertencer a outra vida, uma vida que nunca chegaria a viver. Saber que o iria deixar em breve doía-me mais do que a minha ferida sangrenta, senti-me despedaçar. O meu amor por ele sufocava-me por estar tão perto do fim.

-_"Quem me dera poder parar o tempo"_

Preferia viver eternamente com aquela dor no estômago e poder continuar a tê-lo comigo. Guardava-o no coração, na alma, em cada canto do meu ser. Ainda que os meus olhos perdessem a luz na hora do fim, nunca deixaria de ver aquele rosto, aquele sorriso sincero, ainda que ele não me conhecesse, as nossas almas conheciam-se, ainda que deixasse de estar viva, o meu coração bateria por ele, dentro dele. Entreguei-me, assim, à morte nos braços da minha vida. Enquanto ele vivesse, eu sentir-me-ia viva, nada mais importava. Talvez um dia pudéssemos reencontrar-nos, no outro mundo, depois de muitos e gloriosos anos. Teria o meu Lu, sempre como a mais doce melodia que a minha vida tocara. Aquele não era o fim, não enquanto eu continuasse a acreditar que um dia a minha troca de vida, teria algum significado. A felicidade era tudo o que lhe queria oferecer, a minha vida era apenas um obstáculo. Ele ficaria bem, os seus sonhos ainda brilhariam, a sua respiração continuaria forte e o bater daquele coração, que era a coisa mais preciosa do meu mundo, continuaria a soar com vitalidade. O pior seria a distância entre nós, pensar nisso deixava-me desassossegada, ferida, escrava do fim, que me tirava a liberdade de poder estar com a razão da minha vida, agora razão da minha morte.

" _Morreria de saudades se não estivesse já morta, nessa altura"_

Ainda assim, tinha de estar grata por a minha sorte me ter feito comer aquela maldita fruta. Akuma no Mi, sim agora parece-me muito bem o nome, porém, sem a Toki Toki, nunca poderia salvar o Lu, nunca poderia libertá-lo da angústia que acabaria com ele. Há sempre um preço. O meu preço era a separação… mas seria ele a viver, logo tudo estaria bem.

- Ad…- tentei articular

Tarde demais para dizer adeus. A dor do buraco deixou de existir tal como a minha vida. Caí no tenebroso, onde não havia escuridão. Havia apenas uma coisa… o vazio.

**FIM**

* * *

Bem, acabou. Sei que é um fim um pouco cruel e espero que vocês não fiquem desiludidos, mas se realmente existisse um final feliz, a história seria de drama e não tragédia. Tenho escrito sempre LuNa de final feliz e queria experimentar algo diferente, um pouco menos feliz... Peço desculpa se a fic não correspondeu às vossas espetativas. Esta ideia surgiu assim do nada, baseada num sonho, mais precisamente um pesadelo, por isso eu apenas acrescentei algumas coisas e já tinha planeado este final, desde o princípio. Foi um pouco cruel aquilo que eu fiz com a Ally, mas, honestamente, foi para isso que ela foi criada! E acho que vocês preferem assim... é uma OC minha, não é o baka engraçado que todos os fãs gostam como se fosse um grande amigo de há muitos anos. Há pessoas que gostam de fics em que ele acaba por morrer, mas eu definitivamente não sou esse tipo de pessoa, pelo que matar as minhas personagens favoritas não é sequer uma opção para mim, eu não consigo mesmo:) Espero que tenham gostado e que compreendam os motivos da Ally... Reviews, onegai shimasu!


End file.
